The Encounter
by Living in Illusion
Summary: It was the encounter that left her breathless. Rated just to be safe. Dramione Oneshot.


**Just a silly oneshot. I just hope you enjoy. Happy Reading.**

**And yeah, Harry Potter belongs to me and Itachi is in love with me...Feh, Dreaming again.**

**And Sirius is still alive in this one. Snape is the Headmaster that is Dumbledore is dead and Snape still hates Sirius.

* * *

**

**The Encounter...**

**A Dramione Oneshot...**

**

* * *

**Hermione was getting agitated by now. She stared at the grand pendulum clock at the wall opposite to her, it read one. It was one am already and Harry wasn't back from Hagrid's place. Her mind was starting to panic, thinking about the worst possible case scenarios. But she forced herself not to panic, Harry was a capable wizard, he had dealt with so many scary things in his life, Dementors, Snakes, Hippogriffs, Voldemort and everything. Hell he had even won against him last year. Those facts calmed her mind, though a little bit.

The loud snores of Ron from the boys dorms resounded as soft echoes in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione frowned in disgust, how could he even sleep at a time like this, When his friend was out of the castle, unsafe?

Hermione sighed in disbelief of what she was thinking for she knew, she was getting over worked out right now. Harry had just gone down to Hagrid's where Sirius had planned for them to meet. Hermione and Ron had decided not to accompany him and give the proud godfather and Harry some alone time together.

Which Hermione was now beginning to think was clearly a mistake. She had half made her mind to go out there to search for him, when the portrait opened up with an angry hiss from The Fat Lady.

'Harry!' Hermione frowned, 'What took you so long? You had me worried sick.'

Her mouth went dry and her frown deepened when she realized the state Harry was in. He was covered in thin sheen of sweat, his jaws were clenched painfully and he was staggering towards her. His face had gone pale and his whole face was contorted in pain.

'Her...mione.' His legs gave in and his form slumped to the floor. Hermione watched in horror as he hit the floor with a sound thud and gave a small groan before going still. She knelt beside him giving him a hasty shake,'What's wrong Harry?' Her hands went out to his forehead and his face, his face was burning hot.

He grunted to stay up and then he spoke, his voice slurry,'I think something might've bitten me when I was coming up.'

Hermione looked at his impassive face. She knew it must be hurting but he was trying so hard not to show to her. 'Get up!' She took his arms and tried to get him up,'We need to take you to Madam Pomfrey.'

He jerked his hand away,'No, not Madam Pomfrey. It'll raise suspicions and Snape would want answers.'

Hermione glared at him, 'Then what? You have been bitten by something poisonous, I am sure. You want me to just leave you and let you die?' Her tone was too cynical for his liking.

'No, but a bezoar would be nice!' He struggled with his robes which were getting wet by the way he was sweating.

Hermione's mouth formed an O, why didn't she think of that? Oh yes, because they didn't have a bezoar with them at the moment.

Harry said as if reading her mind,'At the dungeons, on the cupboard on the Potions Class.'

Hermione looked at Harry in disbelief, did he really expect her to go down the dungeons at this time of the night and steal a bezoar from the Potions class? What, was he crackers? Harry coughed and something that looked like blood gushed from the corner of his mouth.

She sure was cracerks for doing this for Harry. Hermione bolted upright and dashed for the door with the thought of Beozar on her mind. Harry gave a soft sigh, the poison was slowing spreading in his system.

Hermione muttered a quick apology at The Fat Lady who was now at the verge of seething, being disturbed again. On the desperate thought of getting the bezoar, Hermione forgot she was only on her one piece brown nightgown with a bow, her cousin Jane had gifted her last birthday. Though it was a bit short that reached her knees, it was awfully comfortable and soft. And she wore it every night to sleep.

After seeing Peeves floating on the castle corridor, Hermione realized, she should've brought the Invisibility Cloak. But seeing that the poltergeist was floating in the air, clearly sleeping, she slipped out, unseen by him, on her tiptoes. Hermione's heart was pounding hard on her chest. She, the most obedient girl in Hogwarts was going to steal something from the teacher. It sounded absurd and very very wrong. _'You're doing this for Harry. You're not doing something wrong.'_ She chanted it in her head like a mantra.

She went down the castle and the dark corridors of the dungeons to the path which it lead to the Potions Class. She just prayed that no one would catch her in the act. She slowly pushed the century old wooden door which creaked slightly in response. She squinted her eyes to accommodate to the darkness. Then she realized, she hadn't brought a wand either. Cursing herself of her absent-mindedness, she carefully got in.

The moonlight was very dim on the dark and cold dungeons. A shiver ran down her spine. It was due to her fear or was it the coldness? She decided it didn't matter as long as she got the bezoar to Harry in time. She reached the wooden shelf where she had noticed the bezoar last time she was here. Tapping her hands around, she found the stone. She sighed in relief but she ducked just in time to a dark corner near the shelf as the age old door opened again.

Hermione held her breath as the person who just walked in the room sniffed and snorted. It was a rich sound. She went rigid and tried to fuse herself along the wall. The figure, whose face she couldn't see was clearly male by the silhouette he was presenting. A fine man at that, lean physique with broad shoulders. The person tottered confidently towards the shelf, threw a glance at the corner where Hermione was leaning, as quite as a mouse.

The figure loomed to the shelf and tapped his hands into the vials. As if he knew what he was searching and where he was searching, like he was doing that for ages, he took out a vial. He swirled the contents in the vial and then uncorked it. He drank the contents of the vial and then corked it again and placed in the shelf again. He hissed in obvious pain as soon as he drank the potion.

Then his head snapped towards the door and Hermione heard it too, the faint rustle of clothes in a distant. The figure soon enough ducked to the corner she was currently hiding in.

Hermione's mind was in a mess. She knew that the only room the passage outside lead to was the Potions classroom. And if it was a teacher and she was found with a bezoar, in there, then she knew, she and Harry were going to be expelled. But then again, Harry was going to be dead by then.

Hermione squeaked in surprise as a strong big hand landed upon her mouth, another hand had clutched her shoulder. She tried to bit the sole of the palm of the hands that were currently cutting her air supply violently but it came out more as a soft nip. The man chuckled hoarsely,'Fiesty.'

He then let go of her mouth, Hermione was torn between screaming for help or just staying still. He then whispered, his lips were close to her ears,'You have a plan to get us out of here?'

Hermione didn't have a plan. She was so paralyzed by the situation in hand that her brain was too numb to function. Taking her silence as a 'Yes', he bent forward,'I'm sure that it is Professor Slughorn coming down here for his medication, he has forgotten yet again. You don't wanna be expelled too do you?'

Hermione nodded violently, even though she knew that in this dark, he couldn't see her. He saw. 'I suggest then you act along.' His hands were suddenly on her thighs and he violently pushed her to the wall.

'What are you doing?' Hermione squeaked as he none too gently pushed her thighs apart and held her up, winding her legs in his waist. She nearly had a heart attack when she realized what more exactly _where _his hands were. One of his calloused hands were over her clothed breast and other cupped her rear.

When had he untied her bow, she didn't know. She placed a hand on his shoulders and tried to push him away. He hissed in anger,'Just trust me will you!'

Hermione's hands sagged on his shoulders. Hermione was feeling uncomfortable. She didn't know who the person was and the person was manhandling her? She felt like a cheap skank for letting an unknown person touch her in her secret places.

He pushed forward into the niche he had created in between her parted thighs. She gasped as her naked torso came in contact with his equally naked ones. When had he had the time to open his shirt buttons? She shuddered violently and tried to push him away,'No, It feels too uncomfortable.'

'What?' He suddenly drew a long breathe and stilled his hands,'Look, are you underage?'

'N..no.' Hermione's lips quivered.

'You are sixteen.'

'Seventeen' Hermione corrected him.

He then said lightly, like it was really the obvious thing in the world.'Then it is okay. I am just going to kiss you. We will fool the old man saying that it's one of our fantasies or something. He won't know a difference alright.'

Hermione was beginning to calm down. Thanks to the nimble fingers of his which were now on her back, drawing soothing circles around.

'I am sorry.' He said, sot sounding sorry at all. His lips came down upon hers. Her hands acted on their accord and moved across his shoulder. He enveloped her small hands on his own and guided them to his front. Hermione's blushed at her wandering hands but something funny was happening to her insides when she felt the light smirk that tugged on his lips.

Those pairs of soft lips went from gentle to demanding. His tongue came out, lapping at her lips, prodding to give her the entrance. Hermione shied away. It was getting too out of hand. His hand on her bottom gave a gentle squeeze. Hermione gasped out loud at what he had just done. But he exploited the opportunity to thrust his evading tongue into her sultry little mouth.

Hermione had almost thought of biting his tongue off but the way his tongue glided into her mouth, leisurely, like he owned the damn place, it made a small raw groan tear from her throat. Something on her stomach was coiling and the sensation his mouth was evoking was simply too delicious to let go.

She could taste a frizz of firewhiskey in his mouth and there was a slight bitter taste of a healing potion in there too. He had just drank a Healing potion, but why? The question just flew out of the window when his tongue slowly worked into her mouth, stroking her tongue, in and out, in and out, coaxing it to come out and play. It was sensual and made Hermione's toes curl.

The sounds outside the room were getting more distinct now.

Hermione could feel soft feminine moisture leak out of her covered core and she blushed when she felt something hard down on her bottom. His talented tongue took her tongue in his mouth and sucked on it. He seemed a bit too excited, a bit too impatient but he tore his mouth from hers for the sheer need to breathe. Hermione was heaving heavily as he rasped. Something like '_wow' _escaped his lips or was it her imagination?

She felt his hands on her clothed breast and her rear beginning to move. His hands kneaded on her clothed chest and she moaned glutterally, blushing how the soft torturous sound made him grunt too. His mouth slowly went down to her neck, showering them with kisses. Hermione didn't know what to do. She had never felt this way before, there was this ache inside her, the want which caused her to rub her thighs tightly upon his waist.

She wanted that friction, that sweet torturous friction. He grunted and thrust his hips forward to the niche he had created. Hermione wanted more, she moaned in need...

And then the door to the room opened.

A pained, unsatisfied and dismayed gasp tore from Hermione's mouth as his sweet mouth tore away from her neck.

On the light of the wand that Prof. Slughorn was holding, he looked flabbergasted, his red face gone almost pale. Hermione's lidded eyes snapped open and so did his. Hermione's dark brown eyes met with the dark heavily lusted eyes of one Draco Malfoy. Both their eyes widened a bit in surprise but they decided to keep it to themselves. Rather, there was a soft smirk in his handsome impeccable face.

The bulky man's face when rosy red, same like Hermione's. Draco untangled himself from Hermione. His fingers causing fire everywhere he touched. Hermione sighed,'_How am I ever going to look at him straight in the eyes and pretend to hate him after all that had happened just now.'_

Hermione struggled to make it on her feet which felt more like jello. Draco supported her, his strong hands going around her waist. Hermione tied the bow of her nightgown and proceeded to look at her toes like they were the most fascinating thing in the world.

Prof. Slughorn tried not to look at the raging hardon that Draco sported even through his dark green loose pants. Prof. Slughorn didn't need to be a psychic to know what was going on in here before he interrupted, by the look on the heaving of the girl's bosom, the dark blush on her cheeks, the dishevelled condition of the boy's hair and clothes, the look of smug satisfaction on the boy's face, not to mention the most prominent excited part of his anatomy.

After a long and hard moment of awkward silence, Prof. Slughorn blanched,'Midnight Escapade for two love-birds huh?'

Draco smiled sheepishly,'Yeah...With her being a lioness and the inter-house rivalry...' He shrugged and pulled her closer to him,'And I can't seem to take my hands off her.'

A grin broke out on the older man's face,'Oh the joys of a forbidden romance.'

Draco looked at the professor hopefully,'So would you please not tell this to anyone. My father is you know...'

'Scramp away young fellows, I won't tattle on you for the sake of love.'

Draco took Hermione's hand in his, smiled at Slughorn and dashed out of the room, sighing in relief. But even after they were out of the place, Draco didn't let of of her hands, he just led her. After coming to the corner where they supposedly had to part, Draco had to go down to the dungeons and Hermione up the Gryffindor room, Draco pulled her towards him and for the second time that night, Hermione's back found itself pressed against the cold wall with Draco's lips hair's breadth away from her.

Hermione had thought that back there, the thing that transpired between them was just for the charade, at least that's what she thought he would feel, why would he want a _mudblood_ girlfriend. She had felt something down there, her head was in a mess, along with her insides, were they doing a tango in her stomach? She felt queasy and shy as his grey eyes burned into her warm ones.

Draco chuckled richly, Hermione could see every crinkle on his face and he looked really beautiful when he smiled. 'If I had known, you'd taste this sweet,' Draco caressed her cheeks with the back of his hands, his mind laughing gleefully when she closed her eyes and not flinch away.'I would've had you a long time ago, Hermione.'

The timbre of his rich velvet voice felt like a physical force that shook her whole being. The way each and every syllable of her name rolled off his tongue, it made her wash with euphoria. The tingling sensation in her stomach increased tenfolds.

'And you are such a naughty girl.' He smirked lightly at her flushed state, feeling too happy that he was making her feel tongue tied.'You were stealing a Bezoar.'

Hermione was feeling way too dumb. She had been so struck by him. '_Speak something in return Hermione!'_ She commanded her mind.

'And _you_ stole my first real kiss!' Hermione said the one thing that was in her mind. She bit her tongue as soon as she said it and blushed at what she had just said. '_Good going Hermione. Tell him all about your non-existent love life!'_

And she felt like an idiot, blushing what, like fiftieth time in an interval of half an hour.

Draco's eyes widened at the confession but it felt strangely relieving at the same time. But he just couldn't believe it. He thought that Victor Krum or that Weasel would've already done that, by the looks they were bestowing on her at the Yule Ball.

And he loved the way she blushed. 'Then let me give you your second one.' He closed the small gap between them. This time Hermione nearly melted at his gentleness. The first one was a bit impatient, a little rough. Maybe it was the situation that demanded for it. But this, this entirely blew her mind, nothing existed but him and his beautiful lips that softly moulded with hers.

After few moments of pure bliss, he broke off and looked at her, a lazy smile tugged at his 's hand came upon hers and she felt the pointy little stone in his hands, the sneaky ferret had stolen it from her hands. When did that happen? She didn't want to question him either.

Oh, the Bezoar. _Harry was poisoned, _Dammit, she had forgotten the teensy little fact that it was this that made her go into the Potions classroom at the first place. She frowned at her forget-fullness.

'I believe you have someone to save.' His lips were on her chin, giving it a cute kiss and a squeeze on her hands.

Hermione was about to run to the Gryffindor common room when he spoke,'Hermione..'

'Hmm?' Hermione turned back, expectantly, not knowing what she was expecting though.

'Would you be at the class tomorrow night too?' He asked, running his fingers along his sleek tresses of blond hair.

Hermione's heart soared. That meant he wanted to see her again, right.

She whispered a breathy _yes _and muttered a goodnight to him, to running to the Gryffindor common room to save the-boy-who-lived.

Draco watched her scurry away and pressed himself to the wall, there was a contentment on his eyes, his fingers tracing his well kissed lips,'Oh Merlin!'

* * *

**Okay, so that was that. Tell me waht you think okay. But even I think this is poorly written. Sorry for the OOCness and making Hermione sound like an idiot. :(**

**Harry is very much alive by the way as soon as Hermione shoves the Bezoar down his throat..^^  
**

**Anyway, I have to go now. Just click the button down there and leave a review.**

_**~Rain**_


End file.
